


Bound to You, I Find My Release

by ragingrainbow



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Barebacking, Bondage, D/s, Kink, Kink Meme, M/M, Powerplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-19
Updated: 2010-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:59:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>And there it was. The payback for Tommy slithering away from him on stage. Tommy had almost believed he was getting away with it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound to You, I Find My Release

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt at glam_kink on LJ - Lambiff, buttplug and... kinkiness? Adam making Tommy get off on nothing more that a buttplug up his ass and Adam's thigh to ride.

Tommy was testy. He had been irritable for days now, so much so that the rest of the troupe were making an effort to stay out of his way, none of them wanting to be the next person that set off one of his moods. Right now, he couldn't find his iPod and in his antsy state he was making it much more of a big deal than it needed to be, meaning that everyone else had quickly given up on helping him and instead hidden away in various corners of the bus and inside the venue.

Adam watched Tommy as he stalked around the bus like a little angry tornado. He knew why Tommy was so stressed out, and he had tried in vain to make it better but it had been a busy week and they had had too little time to be alone together. He finally thought he had a good plan though, he wouldn't need more than ten minutes alone with Tommy before the show and probably not more than half an hour after it. He took the opportunity when Tommy went back to the main bedroom to look there yet again; following Tommy and closing the door behind them.

Tommy didn't even notice his presence at first, despite the fact that it was hardly a large room. He was way too focused on emptying the contents of his backpack out onto the bed, digging through them angrily. Adam leaned against the door and just watched him for a moment. The way Tommy huffed and the hunch in his shoulders made Adam ache with need to make it all better.

"Tommy," Adam said eventually, his voice soft but punctuating his name just enough to be sure to get Tommy's attention.

Tommy stilled immediately, and Adam noticed a shudder running through his tense body before Tommy turned around. For a moment they just looked at each other, Tommy's eyes nearly pleading with Adam, so obviously _needing_ Adam to ground him again.

"I can't find it," Tommy huffed irritably, turning around again to start stuffing everything back into the bag.

"Tommy, stop."

Tommy huffed again, his movement stalled only briefly before he continued what he was doing. Defiance, Adam knew. Tommy always got like that when he felt neglected, as if he thought he could somehow punish Adam. Or more likely, push Adam to dole out a punishment that Tommy thought he needed but didn't truly deserve.

Adam sighed, moving from the door and crawling up behind Tommy on the bed. "TommyJoe," he warned again, resting his hand in the middle of Tommy's back, putting a little pressure on it, just enough to be felt. He hated playing this game.

Tommy continued what he was doing. Adam was losing patience and resorted to just wrapping his arms around Tommy, catching his wrists to hold him still. Tommy whined in protest, struggling but not really putting enough effort behind it to make it seem like the purpose was actually to free himself.

"Let it go Tommy, just let it go for me." Adam pulled Tommy back against his chest, and Tommy let him, though he was still tense as if he was ready to start throwing a fit at any moment.

"You're worse than a child sometimes, you know that?" Adam said affectionately, loosening the grip of one of his arms from around Tommy so he could run his fingers through Tommy's hair. Massaging his scalp, soothing him, just being close for a few moments as Tommy started to relax into his embrace.

"That's it," Adam said softly, pressing his lips to the freshly shaven side of Tommy's head, "I've got you. Just let it go. And breathe baby, _breathe_." Adam kept coaxing Tommy with his voice and hands, urging Tommy to focus on Adam's breathing, to focus on _him_ and just forget about the stress of the outside world for now.

"Adam..." Tommy finally whispered, sounding so much like a plea as his body went pliant against Adam's, giving himself over.

"Mh, that's it honey. I've got something for you."

Adam kept one hand wrapped around Tommy as he leaned over the side of the bed, finding his own duffel on the floor and fishing a plastic bag out of the side pocket. Tommy watched curiously as Adam unveiled its contents, a little gasp escaping him as he realized what it was.

A buttplug. Not the old one they had but rarely used, this was a new one, slightly bigger. And it was _pink_. And glittery. Not black like their old one. Tommy felt the blush creep over him as Adam kept holding it in front of him. He tilted his head back to look at Adam, teeth worrying his lip. Adam met his gaze and held it calmly, his face soft yet stern all at once, gently holding on to the control Tommy had started to hand over to him.

"I want you to wear this tonight. On stage."

Tommy's eyes went wide. His gaze fluttered to the plug Adam was still holding, then back to Adam's face, just flickering between the two points for a while before settling on Adam's face again. He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Adam watched the emotions play on Tommy's face. Embarrassment. Hesitation. Curiousness. Maybe even a moment of fear. But as his gaze settled on Adam's again all that was left was trust. Trust in Adam's ability to know what he needed even when Tommy didn't even know it himself.

"Take your pants off and get on your hands and knees for me."

Adam slid Tommy out of his lap as he spoke, getting off the bed to find the lube in his bag, conscious of the fact that they needed to get inside soon and wanting to finish this fast before anyone came knocking and interrupted them. Tommy obeyed wordlessly, and by the time Adam had found the lube and looked up at the bed again Tommy had already settled in the desired position.

"You're such a good boy when you want to be," Adam said as he got back on the bed, running a gentle hand along Tommy's back. Tommy whimpered softly in response, pushing up into the touch. Adam leaned down and placed a kiss on his shoulder. "Later baby, later."

Adam made quick work of opening Tommy up. He had no interest in teasing, although Tommy's cock was half-hard and could easily have been coaxed into a full erection. But they were short on time, and Adam knew there would be plenty of opportunity to work up Tommy's arousal during the show. For now, all he wanted was to get the plug into place before duty called him away yet again.

Tommy tensed when Adam pushed the head of the plug against him. It wasn't very large, and both Adam and Tommy himself knew he would easily be able to take it. But still, the prospect of wearing it in front of hundreds of people, even though it would be hidden under his clothes of course, was daunting. But exactly what Tommy needed, he realized as Adam's voice and hands worked to soothe him back into relaxation before the plug was pushed into him.

Tommy hissed as the plug slid into place, back arching as his muscles tightened around the base. It didn't hurt, and it wasn't exactly unpleasant but it wasn't pleasant either. It was just there, doing just what Adam had intended for it to, reminding him that Adam was in control, letting him slip further into the blissful state of mind where he didn't need to worry about anything at all.

"That ok pet? It doesn't hurt does it?" Adam's hand was running along his back again, settling at his neck as it reached the top, fingers playing with the hair at his nape.

Tommy shook his head. "Doesn't hurt."

"Good. Sit up." Adam's hand tightened in his hair, tugging him up as he spoke. Tommy followed the pull, gasping as the plug shifted inside him with the movement. Adam's hand fell back to his neck, holding Tommy still as he leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Tommy's lips.

There was a knock on the door and Lane's voice telling Adam that they both needed to get back into the venue _now_ . Adam called back that they would only be a minute and placed another kiss on Tommy's forehead.

"Alright, get dressed." His eyes flashed over Tommy's face, seeing apprehension surface again. His hand moved to cup Tommy's chin, thumb brushing his cheek. "Hey, I've got this, yes? _Trust_ me Tommy."

Tommy held his gaze, struggling for a moment to find his ground but finally nodding. "I do. I trust you."

Adam smiled at him and let him go. "Good. We're gonna fix this. Now get your pants back on so we can go out there before I have my head bitten off."

\---

The show both seemed to fly by and last longer than usual to Tommy. Everything was a blur, colored by the need and lust coursing through his body, intensifying every time Adam was anywhere close to him on the stage. When Adam did Tommy's intro his free hand strayed down to Tommy's ass, pushing against the stretch of his tights pants so the plug slid further into Tommy. Tommy wriggled away with a little gasp, a blush creeping over his neck. Adam frowned at him, his gaze pointed enough to let Tommy know that he would be paying for that later. He ended up playing his intro piece sloppily as excitement and trepidation flooded him simultaneously, and for once he didn't even care that it sounded far from perfect.

By the time the encore rolled around, Tommy's focus was completely on Adam, his fingers dancing across the bass strings on their own accord, his mind unconscious of whether or not he was actually playing the right chords. Adam came up close to him when the encore was close to the end, gaze all full of hot promises as his eyes met Tommy's, and Tommy leaned into him, the steady warmth of Adam's body hitting his senses together with the deafening roar of the crowd and his pressing arousal in some kind of fucked up euphoria. He closed his eyes and let it all wash over him for a brief moment before he tuned everything else out and focused solely on Adam. Adam's heat, Adam's smell, Adam's hands brushing over his body, lulling him down to that space where nothing else but those things mattered, where he could let go of all his thoughts and worries and just let Adam lead him.

Adam rushed off the stage once the encore was over and they had done their bows, intent on escaping to his dressing room ahead of Tommy. Tommy put his bass away and tried to not make it too obvious as he hurried after Adam, blushing as he bumped into Neil on the way, suddenly feeling exposed and sure that everyone knew his predicament.

Adam was sat at the makeup table when Tommy entered the room, wiping foundation from his face, not even pausing to look at Tommy as he uttered a simple "lock the door".

Tommy closed the door and locked it, making sure it really was locked before he stepped into the room. He didn't wait for any instruction from Adam before he started stripping, he knew exactly what Adam expected of him. Once he was naked he put his clothes in a neat pile on an empty chair before returning to the middle of the room, dropping to his knees. He took a long, deep breath to calm his nerves and waited.

Adam kept quiet, his eyes flicking to Tommy's reflection in the mirror now and then as he finished removing the makeup. When he was done he touched up his eyeliner and fixed his hair a bit before finally turning his attention to Tommy. Tommy kept his head bowed, resisting the temptation to fidget as Adam's gaze swept over him.

"Look at you. You're so pretty like that."

Tommy blushed and managed a quiet "thank you".

Adam stood up, unbuttoning his vest, dropping it onto the chair. He left his pants and boots on, moving to stand in front of Tommy. He fisted his hand into Tommy hair, pulling harshly on it to make Tommy look up at him.

"Did you like it pet? Did you like being up there in front of all these people with that plug opening you up and reminding you that you are _mine_?" Adam pulled on Tommy's hair, forcing Tommy to go limp and let himself be shaken with the movement.

"Yes," Tommy whimpered. Then, "please," voice sounding desperate and rough.

"Mh, what do you want?" Adam's hand loosened in Tommy's hair, starting to pet him instead.

"Anything you want," Tommy replied quickly, resting his chin against Adam's thigh, pleading eyes looking up at Adam.

Adam smiled at him. "Good boy." He tangled his fingers in Tommy's hair again, forcing Tommy to crawl with him the short bit to the couch.

"Stand up for me," Tommy stood, a little shakily, and Adam sat down on the couch before maneuvering Tommy into his lap.

Tommy groaned as he was forced to straddle Adam, the plug moving inside him, teasing muscles and skin that were over sensitized by now. Adam grinned, one hand slipping around to Tommy's butt, pressing into the cleft, finding the base of the plug and pushing it further in. Tommy whimpered, his hips rocking slightly. He dropped his head to Adam's shoulder and panted, trying to catch his breath again as Adam moved his hand away.

Adam took one of Tommy's arms in his hand, and before Tommy could even register what was happening cold metal was secured around his wrist. He hadn't even realized the handcuffs were there, but it didn't surprise him, Adam seemed to always be prepared. He rarely used the handcuffs though. But Tommy liked it when he did, he loved the feel of the cold metal against his skin, somehow it made him feel more owned than anything else Adam inflicted on him.

"Up," Adam said softly, guiding both Tommy's arms up around his own neck. Tommy moved his head from Adam's shoulder to look questioningly at him, and Adam smiled before reaching behind his own head to secure the other cuff.

"Mine," he said, grinning at Tommy before leaning in to kiss him.

The kiss was forceful, tongue forcing its way into Tommy's mouth, teeth nipping at Tommy's lip. Tommy moaned softly and relaxed, opening up, body melting into Adam's, losing himself in the kiss. It was all so much better somehow, the way he was now restrained, Adam had never done that before but fuck it really made Tommy feel like he _belonged_ to Adam.

Tommy whimpered as Adam broke the kiss, hips involuntary grinding forward. Adam leaned back into the couch, pulling Tommy along with the movement. He had a slight smirk on his face as he just sat there, eyes roaming Tommy's body best as they could with the close contact of their bodies.

"Adam... please." Tommy whispered eventually, hips involuntary rocking forward a little. "Please, I need..."

"You didn't want me to touch you earlier. So now you will just have to get yourself off. And I want to watch you do it, so we'll be here until I get what I want."

And there it was. The payback for Tommy slithering away from him on stage. Tommy had almost believed he was getting away with it.

"Please," Tommy tried pathetically, though he knew it was useless. "I can't-. _Please._ "

"Nu-huh. Here, baby." Adam moved a hand onto the small of Tommy's back and pressed him forward, guiding him into a grinding motion. "Just like that, you can do it."

Tommy gave up, his head dropping back onto Adam's shoulder, wedged between his own arm and Adam's neck as he started to move his hips experimentally, trying to find friction against Adam's leg and an angle that pushed the plug in as much as possible. At first it was just frustrating, the plug wasn't large enough to be much more than a teasing presence and he couldn't find a way to rub enough of his cock against Adam's leg for it to offer any relief. He whined impatiently, pulling at the cuffs but being mindful of the fact that Adam was tied into any larger movement he made.

"Easy baby, easy," Adam turned his head to the side and pressed a kiss to Tommy's cheek, "you can move, see? Try it like this." He helped Tommy move so Tommy was straddling just one of his legs instead.

Tommy sighed with relief as the new position made it easier to find an angle and rhythm that gave just enough friction. He shuddered with each thrust, the plug pushing into him relentlessly, opening him further. It was so different from having Adam's fingers or cock inside him, the solid rubber unyielding to the press of his own body, yet it made him feel less filled. He tried to not focus on it but it was hard to ignore the push inside him, even with the interesting friction of the synthetic of Adam's pants against his leaking cock.

Adam’s hand was still on the small of his back, rubbing soothing circles into his heated skin, giving him another focus entirely, something to help him keep himself present. He was dimly aware of Adam murmuring into his ear, calling him good and pretty and all those other things that made Tommy feel like he belongedright where he was, literally chained to Adam, safe to give up the fight and just fall apart. A few tears rolled down his face but he didn't even notice them; and he couldn't even be sure that he actually felt any emotion that could have caused them because everything was such a blur.

Adam's free hand moved down to his own straining cock, his voice growing deep and unsteady as he kept panting out little endearments against Tommy's ear while palming himself through the tight fabric of his pants. The sound of Adam's pleasure fed into Tommy's own, rushing through him to settle as a slow burn in the base of his spine, steadily growing.

"Oh shit, Adam! I'm gonna, I'm gonna-" his words quickly turned unintelligible as orgasm hit him.

"That's it, come for me baby, so good, so beautiful..." Adam murmured, panting hot puffs of air into the sensitive skin of Tommy's neck as his tongue snaked out to press against Tommy's pulse.

Through the haze of the afterglow Tommy was only dimly aware of Adam slowly working the plug out of him. He was pliant as Adam rearranged him so he was stradling Adam properly again, and it wasn't until Adam's hardness was pressing into him that he realized what Adam's plan was, whining softly as Adam pushed into him.

The plug had opened him enough for it to be the right side of uncomfortable, although his muscles protested as Adam pushed into him, rubbing against sensitized skin. He didn't have the strength to do anything but let Adam manipulate him, but he liked it, oh he liked it, small whimpers and moans escaping him with every thrust that jerked his body against Adam. He was so far gone, aware of absolutely nothing but Adam's presence, and as Adam's release filled him he felt so amazingly _complete_ that nothing else mattered.

Tommy wasn't sure for how long he spaced, it probably wasn't very long at all, but when he came back to his senses Adam was there, hands and voice gently coaxing him as he lazily blinked his eyes open.

"That's it baby, you were so good, so so good," Adam combed his fingers through Tommy's hair a few times to get stray strands away from Tommy's face, before he reached up to unlock the cuffs. He ran his hands over Tommy's arms as they came loose and Tommy brought them down to his sides, to comfort and ease the strain of confinement.

Tommy sighed softly, snuggling even closer to Adam, letting himself come up slowly, smiling when he felt the brush of Adam's lips against his forehead. He felt so wonderful, completely sated and relaxed and after a rocky week it was so great to be back to just feeling steady and peaceful again.

Adam was silent now, just running his hands slowly over Tommy's body. There were murmurs and dull noise floating into the room through the door, but they seemed distant, unimportant in this moment that was simply _theirs_.

"Hey, let's have a shower, hm? The shower here is bigger than the one on the bus," Adam said eventually, even his soft tone nearly startling Tommy who had almost drifted off to sleep in the warm safety of Adam's arms.

"Don't ever wanna move..." Tommy murmured, pushing even closer to Adam in protest, pressing his whole face into Adam's chest.

Adam laughed softly, making Tommy smile too. "Well we're both sticky and smelly and I need to wipe these pants down or else the laundry person is gonna have a fit."

Tommy chuckled at that. "Shit man, you should just leave it. But I'd wanna see their face when they found out."

"You're such an ass," Adam grinned, pushing Tommy up so he could get off the sofa. "Get into the shower, just gonna put this away and unlock the door before people get suspicious."

"But you love my ass," Tommy sing-songed happily as he made his way towards the shower.

Adam couldn't argue with that.


End file.
